Levy (Edolas)
|previous affiliation= |occupation = |previous occupation= Mage |team = Shadow Gear |partner= Jet Droy |previous partner= |base of operations = Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |status = |relatives= |counterpart=Levy McGarden |magic = Magic Cannon |manga debut =Chapter 170 |anime debut=Episode 79 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Levy (レビィ Rebī) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and the leader of its version of Team Shadow Gear. She is also in charge of the guild's transportation system. She is the Edolas counterpart of Levy McGarden. Appearance Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build, standing at a below-average height for her age. She sports long blue hair, with a slight purple hue, normally tied up with a red bandana around her head. She wears a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and is linked by dark blue straps and yellow bands on the sleeves. She also wears a golden necklace. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Levy has a vulgar and aggressive personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 11 She seems to frequently argue with everyone, especially Lucy Ashley.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 18 Synopsis Edolas arc Levy first appears fixing the guild's Transportation System, which she later uses to avoid Erza Knightwalker, who was revealed to be the Fairy Hunter who was responsible for attacking the guild. She suddenly gets into an argument with Nab since she can't concentrate on what she is doing. After that, she starts another argument with Lucy Ashley, who was being loud. However, Macao and Wakaba manage to break them up.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Later, as the Fairy Hunter arrives, Levy manages to transport the guild into a safer location, saving the whole guild. However, this doesn't stop Lucy Ashley from insulting Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 11-14 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Levy, with the rest of her guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan, causing everyone to panic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need their comrades. Levy is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Magic and Abilities She seems to be good with machines, as she is in charge of the guild's transportation system. She is also the leader of the strongest team in Edolas Fairy Tail, Shadow Gear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Cannon: Levy uses a long cannon to fire at and attack opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members Category:Needs Help